Missing Pieces
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: what happens if Kags dies in the past,does that mean that she dies in the future, Sesshomaru makes it to the modern times, he had vowed to protect her, her father finds someones journals and gives them to his daughter what is in the journals?
1. Chapter 1

It was the last battle between their group and Naraku, Kagome had managed to get Lord Ice Prick to actually care. He had been traveling with them for a while, Rin and Shippo stayed with Kaede to be out of harm's way. Things were planned out as best as could be expected, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and his brothers were taking down the Naraku threw out at them. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo fought Naraku, Kikyo was closer to Inuyasha and Kagome was closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha already picked the dead whore, so he had vowed to protect Kagome, only he would never admit it to anyone but himself. They had given their final blow and Naraku was turning to ash but at the last minute Naraku shot out his tentacle into Kagome's stomach and slamming her into a tree. Sesshomaru nor anyone else expected it to happen. Everyone was supposed to meet back at Kaede's hut after the fight was over, Kikyo and Inuyasha saw Kagome leaning against the tree,

"Come on Inuyasha, lets get you back to the hut, your hurt," Kikyo pulling on his arm,

"I've gotta get to Kagome, she needs our…" Inuyasha stunned to see Sesshomaru racing over to her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered,

"Come on, leave them alone," Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha,

"Yeah," Inuyasha steaming mad as they walked away. Sesshomaru had made his way over to Kagome with his demon speed, the tentacle had already turned to ash but she was dying very slowly. Sesshomaru moved her and sat against the tree and held her up against his chest.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has the jewel," Sesshomaru slipping it into her palm, he curled her fingers over it and held his hand over her balled fist.

"Koga and Kohaku keep their shards, that's what I want," Kagome's breathing labored.

"Try to relax, this Sesshomaru will bring you back," Sesshomaru whispered,

"You cant… I've done what I was meant to do, burn my body and dig a hole, find a young witch to curse the jewel so it can never be used for its power again, put it in the hole and cover it good, it's the only way," Kagome coughing up blood.

"This Sesshomaru will honor your request," Sesshomaru whispered,

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I guess you weren't quick enough," Kagome closing her eyes and leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"What do you mean miko?" Sesshomaru brushing her hair out of her face,

"Please, call me by my name, its Kagome, I saw the look you gave me, you promised yourself you would protect me, because Inuyasha chose Kikyo, I am not her, I'm just me, Kagome Higurashi," Kagome swallowing hard.

"I know, Kagome, this Sesshomaru apologizes that he couldn't protect you," Sesshomaru lowly.

"I'm just a weak human, nothing more, but at least we got him, together, make sure those ashes are hidden well so he cant be used again," Kagome seriously.

"This Sesshomaru has plans to do it, you are much more than you realize Kagome, you will be known throughout history, this Sesshomaru vows to you," Sesshomaru explained.

"All I want is someone to watch over them and make it right with your half brother, he's had a rough life, he needs you as much as you need him, he is your only family you have left, tell Rin and Shippo I'll be their guardian angel for the rest of their life, it will help them process better, help my friends through this time," Kagome softly.

"This Sesshomaru gives you his word," Sesshomaru not knowing how she was still alive, she was losing a lot of blood and turning pale.

"It hurts, I'm trying to be strong in your presence but it hurts, please, end it," Kagome whispered into his neck, Sesshomaru's jaw twitched, he knew it would be so easy to thrust his sword into her or just prick her with his claws and let the poison take over. He wanted to take her pain away, but he had already vowed to protect her and even though he had failed to do so she was still alive and he would still protect her even if it were from himself,

"I have vowed to protect your life, you will not die by my hand, I am sorry," Sesshomaru explained.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you, Sesshomaru I do not want you to blame yourself for this or anyone else to blame themselves, can I ask one last request?" Kagome softly.

"Yes Kagome," Sesshomaru lowly,

"Can you kiss me? I know you probably don't know what it is but…" Kagome being interrupted, Sesshomaru had turned her gently in his arm,

"Thank you for staying with me," Kagome coughing up blood again,

"This Sesshomaru wouldn't leave you behind," Sesshomaru wiping away the blood, gently he pressed his lips to hers, he even went as far as French kissing her. While they were kissing a dull pink hue surrounded them, after a few minutes Kagome's body fell limp in his arm, he could smell it now, she was fading away from the living and was greeting death at the door. He stared down at her,

"You were my friend," Kagome's words slipping from her mouth as she lost her connection to the land of the living.

"You were this Sesshomaru's only friend," Sesshomaru laying her on the ground, he stood up and took his sword that usually vibrated right out of its sheath and was ready to bring her back once he saw the little demons that were supposed to chain and take her soul to the afterlife. The little demons came but his sword did not sing or vibrate, he tried to cut the little demons down but his sword didn't work and the little demons chained her soul and took her away.

"Do not blame yourself, everything is as it should be," Kagome's words floating in the wind. Sesshomaru fell to his knees, never in his life had he felt so helpless, he had stood there just watching them take her soul away and he couldn't save her. He leaned back against the tree and pulled her body into his lap with his new arm she had given him back in her last moments and held her close as he stared up at the crescent moon shinning down on them, a tear graced his stoic cheek as he cried like a pup, he noticed her hand was still balled into a relaxed fist, he gently took her hand and uncurled her fingers to find a pure bright shiny half jewel.

"You did well Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru smirking, he ripped a piece of her clothing and took the jewel and the shards in her necklace and laid them close together on the cloth, the pieces fitted themselves into one almost whole jewel. Sesshomaru tied the cloth up with the jewel inside and stuck it in his sleeve.

"Time to take you home Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru standing with her in his arms, he slowly made his way to Kaede's village.


	2. No Blame

The kids Rin and Shippo had curled up together, Shippo comforting little Rin the best he could but both had cried themselves to sleep. Sango had slapped Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hard across their faces but then hugged them both and bawled her eyes out. Sesshomaru had hugged the demon slayer and gave her his apologies, Miroku had shed a few tears but he was trying to be strong and keep it together for Sango, Kikyo seemed a little sad but everyone thought she was happy to get rid of Kagome, Inuyasha didn't say a word as he left the hut and traveled back to the spot he and Kagome had first met. Kaede held strong and began to prepare Kagome's body for her ceremony,

"Old miko, you should know Kagome wanted to be honored as a warrior, she also gave this Sesshomaru instructions for the jewel, she wanted a young witch to cast a spell on it so no one could use it for its power," Sesshomaru pulling it from his sleeve.

"The other pieces, Kohaku's and Koga's pieces…" Kaede being interrupted,

"Kagome explained that they shall keep their pieces," Sesshomaru lowly. Kaede nodded,

"Why did ye not use the sword to bring her back?" Kaede asked,

"This Sesshomaru tried, the sword refused," Sesshomaru staring down at Kagome's broken body, Kaede finally busted out crying. Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand on top of her old wrinkled skin, he didn't know the first thing about comforting anyone but he had to try.

"This Sesshomaru can finish this," Sesshomaru lowly,

"I shall make the food, you take it raw I assume," Kaede asked, Sesshomaru nodded,

"There is a lovely purple kimono over on the shelf," Kaede pointing it out. Sesshomaru walked over and took it off the shelf and finished getting Kagome ready for tomorrow's sunset. He pulled out a necklace his father had given him and placed it around Kagome's neck and put it inside her kimono so no one could see it, it was a pure silver crescent moon charm necklace. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's body, he knew it wasn't good for him to stay too long so he gently kissed her forehead and had his final goodbye and left the room.

**Sunset**

Sesshomaru, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, Rin, and Koga and his brothers stood staring at Kagome, she looked peaceful, almost as if she were sleeping. Sesshomaru and Koga lit the straw Kagome laid on, Shippo and Rin hugged each other and cried, Sesshomaru grabbed up Shippo and Rin, it was his way of comforting them and he made his way over to Kaede and rested his hand on her shoulder, Kaede leaned against him and cried. One by one they all left, except Sesshomaru, he glanced up at the hill, Inuyasha stood there looking down on what was happening. Sesshomaru raced up to him,

"Leave me alone tonight Sesshomaru," Inuyasha walking away from him,

"I do not know what Kagome saw in you but she cared a lot about you just the way you are, and you chose wrong little brother, Kikyo is already dead, you should have protected Kagome," Sesshomaru lowly.

"I loved Kikyo first, its always been Kikyo," Inuyasha softly.

"Kagome knew it, she finally realized in the end that she couldn't compete with Kikyo even when Kikyo was walking around as an undead corpse, she only wanted to be seen as the young woman she was, not as a wench, woman, or any other name you deemed to call her, she was the Shikon Jewel priestess, it was her job to protect the jewel, but she was a person just like Sango and Miroku, her name was Kagome Higurashi and she will be remembered that way, you will never see her as the person who was selfless, who stood her ground and always fought by your side, no matter what, and she saved you from yourself on numerous occasions," Sesshomaru staring down at the ambers of the dying fire that had consumed his only friend in this era.

"Why are you doing this, why are you telling me things that I already feel guilty for? You don't think it killed me to watch you hold her in the last moments of her life?" Inuyasha shouting.

"Because you lost her too, the fact is no one could have saved her, no one could have predicted Naraku's last move, Kagome didn't want anyone to blame themselves for her death," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I'm going to blame myself for the rest of my life," Inuyasha growled out,

"You still have the dead one, the one you wanted, why should you blame yourself? Kagome does not blame you, you are welcome to live in our father's home, its what Kagome wanted, and its time for us to grow up and get past our differences, but the woman is not allowed," Sesshomaru seriously.

"You are serious?" Inuyasha trying to figure out if he was trying to trick him,

"This Sesshomaru does not joke nor does he play dirty tricks anymore, you can keep the sword, I wont fight you over it anymore," Sesshomaru seriously. Inuyasha was thinking it through, he thought back to when Kagome started hanging around Sesshomaru.

"She got to you didn't she? She got you to care, to actually feel something," Inuyasha laughing a little, Sesshomaru started walking away.

"Ironic isn't it? The human miko who gets you to feel something and she winds up dying in your single arm," Inuyasha trying to provoke him into fighting, Sesshomaru stopped,

"Kagome was this Sesshomaru's only friend in this world and you will not talk in that way, I will not have it," Sesshomaru growled out, he continued walking back to the village. He took care of the jewel and he took care of Naraku's ashes, just as Kagome had asked and just as he had promised her. After he finished the jobs he had one last job, watching over her friends.


	3. The journals begin

Sesshomaru made his way back to Kaede's hut to pick Rin up, he thought about the rest of Kagome's friends, when he finally reached the hut he had came up with a plan,

"Sango, this Sesshomaru invites you and Miroku to stay in his home until your village is rebuilt," Sesshomaru scooping up Shippo and Rin into his arms.

"I hadn't even started to think of the rebuilding, I don't have the money to even start building, and we couldn't impose on you," Sango shaking her head.

"This Sesshomaru will help you rebuild your village, better and stronger," Sesshomaru explained.

"Come again?" Sango confused,

"You and Miroku are still planning to get married I assume, it will be this Sesshomaru's gift to you," Sesshomaru knowing she had heard him the first time,

"Wow, you are serious," Sango shocked, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kagome wanted me to watch over her group and I figured I would do it the best I could so I will start out offering you both and Natasha a place to stay, at least until this Sesshomaru is finished with your village, is this acceptable?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango nodded, she started tearing up again,

"You loved her didn't you?" Sango asked,

"She was just this Sesshomaru's friend, he feels bad he couldn't save her," Sesshomaru patting her on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault, its not anyone's fault, but yes, we accept your offer, and really, thank you Lord Sesshomaru, for everything," Sango sobbing.

"You are welcome Sango, I assume you will be following this Sesshomaru on the neko?" Sesshomaru heading for the door.

"Yes, Miroku, its time to go, we'll need to say goodbye to Kaede," Sango explained.

"Very well," Sesshomaru walking outside to wait for them. Kaede hugged them goodbye and they got on Kilala and waited for Sesshomaru, the kids had to hug the old miko.

"Kaede, the offer is still available anytime, you are welcome to stay in this Sesshomaru's home," Sesshomaru offering again, Kaede laughed a little,

"This miko may be old but she isn't that old, besides, I have to stay here and take care of the village, but I do thank you Lord Sesshomaru, and please bring these sweet little pups back soon," Kaede loving the pups to death.

"Bye Granny," the kids waved,

"Bye sweethearts," Kaede waving, Sesshomaru made his little cloud and traveled off, with Sango and Miroku on Kilala behind. As the years passed as promised Sesshomaru rebuilt Sango's village and even gave them a couple of his best guards, he also gave them some money since they had nothing and gave them extra food clothing and blankets he wanted them to stay in the castle for winter but they wanted to stay in their new village mainly because Sango had thought they had imposed too much on Sesshomaru. Then one night a blizzard hit, Sango and Miroku and their guards went to Sesshomaru's since she was so close to having their first child. As the storm grew heavier there was another knock at the door, Sesshomaru answered it and found his little brother on his knees about to die from the cold, Sesshomaru brought him in and gave him a room, he had his healers look after him.

"Sesshomaru, I would like to stay," Inuyasha grunted out, Sesshomaru turned,

"You are welcome to stay but do not cause trouble, you will start training after the blizzard passes and when you are well, it is good to see you have come to your senses little brother," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Inuyasha softly,

"You are family," Sesshomaru walking out. Sango had her first born in Sesshomaru's castle during the blizzard. Sesshomaru had the honor of holding the baby and naming the little boy after the blizzard that he was born in, the little boy's parents thought it was very fitting. Shippo and Rin were courting and Sesshomaru knew they were going to mate because it was in their actions. Sesshomaru thought back to the day when Shippo and Rin were just pups running and picking flowers in the large beautiful meadow;

_Rin was standing by herself and talking to someone who didn't appear to be there, then Shippo ran over to the invisible someone calling them mamma, Sesshomaru thought back to the only person that Shippo ever called mamma and he was stunned. _

"_Hey Lord Sesshomaru, our guardian angel says she misses you," Rin shouted, he smirked a little, _

"_Tell her she is missed also," Sesshomaru's eyes watering. _

"_She doesn't want you to cry Daddy, she says she's always looking after us including you, she thinks your doing a good job taking care of everyone, and she promises that you will see her again, she says that you wont be sad forever," Shippo explained. Sesshomaru nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks, he felt a cool breeze try to blow his tears away. Slowly he smirked, _

"_This Sesshomaru misses you…. Kagome," Sesshomaru nodding. _When he came back to reality, he saw Sango and Miroku and the little baby, a family, he was happy for them, and found himself wondering how his pups would be, what it would feel like to have so much love in a family. It seemed as if everyone was happy but him, he told everyone not to blame themselves and that he wouldn't blame himself for her death but he did, he had from the start. Every night he saw her dying in his arm, and replaying the kiss they had shared. One night it had gotten so bad he was raging pissed in his sleep, Inuyasha came in and woke him up. Sesshomaru's eyes were red, he had Inuyasha pinned to the wall within seconds,

"Sesshomaru, its me your brother, calm down, you're choking me," Inuyasha wheezed, Sesshomaru dropped his hand and fell to the floor to his knees,

"Leave," Sesshomaru growled out,

"Sesshomaru, I'm here, you need someone, you have feelings and you cant keep it all inside, it eats you alive, please, we are brothers, I'm right here, talk to me," Inuyasha getting in the floor with him.

"Its Kagome, she died right there in my arm and my stupid sword, I saw them, those damn demons, they took her soul and my sword, it wouldn't stop them from carrying her soul away, it haunts me ever damn night," Sesshomaru whined, Inuyasha had been so upset that Sesshomaru had been there in her last moments but now he was grateful he wasn't there, he had seen his brother lately, he wasn't sleeping and this was why.

"Sesshomaru, you shouldn't blame yourself, Kagome told you that no one should blame themselves, your sword didn't work because you cant stop what was apparently meant to happen," Inuyasha softly.

"She was innocent, for the time she was here she spent all her time searching for that damn jewel, she never got to enjoy her life, her first love even ended in heartbreak, she was just a child," Sesshomaru grabbing his brother and holding on for dear life. Inuyasha petted his silky long silver hair.

"Remember how you told me that Kagome would be remembered, why don't you start a journal and write about her journey through the Feudal Era, it would seem like she's alive and you could spend time with her through your writings," Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru nodded,

"Come on, lets get you back to bed," Inuyasha helping him up and into his bed,

"Go find me a journal, an empty one and a pen," Sesshomaru softly,

"Now? But its late, you need to sleep," Inuyasha seriously.

"I will not repeat myself again," Sesshomaru bit out,

"Alright, I'm going," Inuyasha huffed, he made it to the door,

"Thank you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru coolly,

"We're family, we gotta watch each other's back, I'm always here if you ever need to talk," Inuyasha smirked. And so the journey of the miko Kagome Higurashi started in the books. The books were eventually handed down to Sango and her family, after they passed on, her family kept them and handed them down to other family members till they were very old and the journals somehow survived to the modern era.


	4. Finding her again

When passing the bookstore, Kagome's father found the journal set sitting in the window, he smiled thinking of his daughter, he walked inside and bought the whole set of journals, he looked at the date of the first journal,

_~These were written 500 years ago, these are a prize collection indeed, Kagome will love these.~ _her father thought as he paid for them and headed for home. Kagome was only five years old at the time but he knew it would be the perfect gift for her since her birthday was in a couple of days, she was already smart for a girl her age. When he gave her the journals her whole face lit up,

"Thank you Daddy, I love them, they are so old!" Kagome excitedly, he patted her on the head, he laughed a little, he also knew she loved history, probably because she loved sitting around and listening to her grandfather talk of the history of Japan. Sadly though, her father was killed two weeks after her birthday, in a car wreck on his way home from work. The day after his funeral was when Kagome had climbed up and grabbed the first journal to the collection her father had given her for her birthday. She was determined to figure out the words, and she wouldn't put it down, her mother scolded her for bringing it to the dinner table,

"Momma, Daddy got me these, for me, it makes me feel like he is with me when I carry it around," Kagome pouted. Her mother broke down but smiled at her,

"Your Daddy was thinking about you when he bought them, if you want we can read this one tonight as a bedtime story," her mother wiping away her tears, so till Kagome could read them on her own her and her mother had read them together. Kagome found them very interesting since the main character had her name, Kagome Higurashi. When they moved into her grandpa's house she became more and more interested in his old stories and the artifacts from Feudal Era Japan. Her grandpa had one rule and that was she couldn't go into the old well house. So over the years she kept reading her journals till she turned 15 years old.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had made it to the modern era, he was of course a successful businessman in stocks and bonds, Shippo and Rin had mated and Sesshomaru was a grandfather and a great grandfatherm he of course lost his brother Inuyasha years ago since he was only a half demon but his last words to him was:

"_Tell Kagome I'm sorry I broke her heart." _

Sesshomaru didn't know why his brother thought Kagome would be alive and well but he decided to search her out, he could stop her from going down that well and getting killed. Shippo was doing the searching and had found her when she was 12 years old. He gave Sesshomaru her address and thought they should all pay her a visit, since it was a shrine and had free tours all the time. Sesshomaru thought it was a good idea, so they all went over on a Friday, him, Shippo and Rin, of course they were in human concealments. Once they arrived at the shrine her mother took them on the tour and Kagome followed, carrying one of the journals with her.

"I've read those, you know those stories are true, one of my ancestors wrote those journals, the girl in the stories looks a lot like you," Shippo explained.

"These are my favorite books, I've been reading them since I was five, my Daddy gave them to me, he was killed two weeks later, so carry one around everywhere I go so I have him near," Kagome explained.

"I'm sorry about your Daddy, this is Etsuo my wife, and this is her brother, Atsuo, my name is Gakuto," Shippo explained.

"Its nice to meet you all, I hope you guys enjoy our tour, I have to go check on my little brother," Kagome excusing herself, Sesshomaru watched her walk away, she glanced back at him, she swore she knew him, she didn't know how because she had never seen that man before but as she stared in his eyes she saw unbearable pain and tears, thousands and thousands of tears he had shed. She ran to him and hugged him,

"Please don't be sad anymore," Kagome hugging him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and bent down and hugged her back,

"You are a sweet girl, thank you," Sesshomaru slowly pulling away, he glanced into her eyes, he patted her head, he had tears in his eyes as he nodded to her.

"You wont hurt forever," Kagome softly,

"I know you, run along and check on your brother," Sesshomaru giving her a small smile.

"Bye," Kagome softly, for some reason she didn't want to leave his side but she didn't know where this was coming from, she suddenly felt like she was missing something in her life. Sesshomaru finished the tour and gave Kagome's mother an envelope,

"it's a donation for you and your family, we highly enjoyed the tour, and your daughter is such a caring and sweet child," Sesshomaru strongly.

"She is, thank you for your donation, you are welcome to come back anytime," Kagome's mother explained.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru glancing up and seeing Kagome on the balcony, she put her hand up to wave goodbye, Sesshomaru did the same,

"Goodbye Kagome," Sesshomaru choking on his words, he and Shippo and Rin left. That night Sesshomaru fell asleep, but he had the dream that hadn't plagued him in centuries, again he roared out in his sleep. Shippo ran in and woke him up, he had Shippo pinned against the wall,

"Sesshomaru calm down, its me Shippo, you're choking me," Shippo trying to talk, Sesshomaru let him fall to the floor.

"It happened again, why does this haunt me, I don't understand, what is my connection to her?" Sesshomaru raged,

"Don't you see you can stop her from going down the well," Shippo seriously.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sesshomaru bracing himself against the foot of the bed.

"You can save her from getting killed," Shippo softly,

"She doesn't have the jewel, its buried under this building, she cant get through," Sesshomaru harshly.

"No, I smelt her, I don't know how it is possible but the jewel is inside of her, I am sure," Shippo strongly. Sesshomaru broke the foot of the bed,

"How the hell do you propose I stop her? Track her movements?" Sesshomaru roared.

"It's a good start," Shippo seriously,

"When do you propose I sleep?" Sesshomaru growled out,

"You do want her to live, don't you?" Shippo asked,

"Yes, and you will help this Sesshomaru protect her, you have day shift, I will take the night shift," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Alright, now get some sleep, I'll start in the morning," Shippo explained.

"No, I cant sleep anymore tonight, I will start tonight," Sesshomaru seriously, with that he was gone.


	5. Job Offer

**Present Time**

"Sota, you are going to be late for school, Gramps doesn't like us to be so close to the well house," Kagome's voice waking Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru was hidden in the trees around Kagome's house, he turned his human mask on,

"Buyo is down there, I cant get him to come out," Sota explained. Kagome took a step toward the well house.

"Good morning Kagome, this must be your little brother, I overheard you talking about Buyo, if it is some sort of a pet I'm sure the animal is just hunting, perhaps you may want to head to school and once you return home the animal will be waiting for you," Sesshomaru suggested,

"You're Atsuo, its nice to see you again, did you come for another tour of the shrine?" Kagome giving him a bright smile.

"I actually came to speak with your mother, I assume she does not have job still?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Mom does a little of everything, its what keeps food on the table," Kagome shrugged.

"Good, there's been a position that has become available at my firm, is she home now?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Oh yes, she's inside the house, I'll get her for you," Kagome running off.

"Is your sister always like this?" Sesshomaru turning to her brother, he laughed a little,

"Yep, that's girls for ya, I guess, oh crap, the bus is here, I'm so late bye," Sota screamed behind him, Sesshomaru smirked,

_~Just like Inuyasha.~ _Sesshomaru shaking his head.

"Oh, hello it's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Takahashi, you really didn't have to leave us such a large donation last time, we are very grateful for what you did, please come in, Kagome, its time for you to head to school," her mother explained.

"I'm not leaving till you hear this man out mama," Kagome knowing her mom would probably turn away a good job opportunity once again.

"Fine, wont you come in Mr. Takahashi?" her mother standing aside and letting him in. She shut the door and led him to the living room. They all sat down,

"I have a business proposal for you Mrs. Higurashi, I have a space for a personal secretary at my firm, filing, answering phones making coffee, reminding me of my appointments that sort of thing, would you be interested in further information?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes she would," Kagome answering for her,

"Kagome, now, you know I cant leave your grandfather all by himself, or you and Sota," her mother explained.

"I could have my sister come and sit with them, she doesn't have a job, her husband works for my firm, and she has had experience with elderly people," Sesshomaru explained.

"It's not that, he can still get around but I just don't like to leave him alone for the day, are you sure she wouldn't mind?" Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"Of course not, she was the young woman I brought to the shrine a couple of years back, she couldn't stop talking about this place, and I'm sure Kagome's grandfather is full of history stories, she likes that sort of stuff, I personally like to live history, like walking through your shrine, so shall we go to my office and talk of more detailed information?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, come on mama, ever since we have moved in here you just do odd and ends, you need this for yourself, and me and Sota, please mama," Kagome begged.

"I don't have a car," her mother whispered,

"You will be given a car and a credit card to use for gas and purchase of lunches for us at the office," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as did her mother,

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that, you take care of your employees well," Mrs. Higurashi dumbfounded,

"Only my personal secretary, whom I trust and you seem trustworthy," Sesshomaru explained.

"How can you possibly know that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"I see it through the actions of your lovely daughter here, who wants you to get your independence back, and how she takes care of you and her brother," Sesshomaru staring at Kagome. Kagome stared at the man, she gave him a smile, he gave her a small smile but she could see he lacked sleep and he appeared still sad over something.

"Alright, what are the hours?" Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"7 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon, however I understand you have children so I will allow you to come in at 7:30 in the morning, is this acceptable?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi, I would like to know a little more about your company and the pay rate," Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Of course, I would like to discuss this at the company so that way you can get a feel for things and there is also paperwork to be filled out and signed if you choose to come and work for me," Sesshomaru strongly as he stood up.

"Alright, but I do not have a car," Mrs. Higurashi explained,

"I can have a car sent, I walked this morning," Sesshomaru explained as he flipped his cell phone out and called his driver, he gave him the address and hung up.

"Would you like some coffee Mr. Takahashi?" Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"Only if you already have some made," Mr. Takahashi explained,

"What kind of day would it be without coffee, I'll get you some, do you take it black or with sugar and cream?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Black please," Sesshomaru staring at Kagome, Kagome glanced at him,

_~I wonder why he is so sad, I shouldn't pry but I have to know.~ _Kagome thought. When her mother finally left the room she opened her mouth but Sesshomaru beat her to it,

"Its because I lost a good friend years ago, I failed to protect her and I have not had a decent night's sleep since," Sesshomaru softly. Kagome's eyes started to water for some unknown reason,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kagome's voice cracking.

"You seem to share my pain, have you lost a close friend?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Um, just my father but he is with me when I'm reading the journals that he got for my book collection, he died shortly after that, like two weeks later, but ever since I started reading them I've been very, I don't know, like I'm missing apart of my life, like I should be somewhere right now, somewhere else other than this time, I know I sound like an idiot but its how I feel," Kagome shrugged.

"I think its time for you to go to school now Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi explained carrying a cup of coffee in and giving it to Sesshomaru,

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshomaru accepting the hot coffee. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, hoping she wasn't going to feel like that all the time, he wanted to be her friend and he didn't want to have to explain that the Kagome in the journals he had wrote and that her father had given her was actually her in the stories, she may think he was crazy.

"Momma, I am not leaving your side till I see you sign a contract for this job, I am tired of just barely getting through life, you need a job, a good stable job," Kagome strongly. Her mother rubbed her arm,

"I hear you honey, we'll go with Mr. Takahashi and talk more about it at his office, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Alright, but I am not letting you leave without this job, it sounds too perfect to pass it up," Kagome seriously. Her mother smiled,

"Alright Mother," Mrs. Higurashi laughing a little at Kagome.


	6. A secret to keep

Sesshomaru led Kagome and her mother around the office,

"This is mainly it, the pit is in New York where we buy our stock, I might need you to accompany me from time to time, don't worry, your children can come also or my daughter can watch over them," Sesshomaru explained. He showed Mrs. Higurashi her desk, which was a small office with a nice view,

"Come we shall discuss salary in my office," Sesshomaru explained, they followed him next door to his office.

"Please have a seat," Sesshomaru waiting for Kagome and her mother to sit down, he closed the door and sat down behind his mahogany desk.

"Now, this is the paperwork, its just two pages, if you have any problems with it just let me know," Sesshomaru giving her the paperwork, Mrs. Higurashi read through it,

"$60,000 a year? For secretary position? Is this number correct?" Mrs. Higurashi stunned.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshomaru seriously,

"Momma if you don't take this job, I will," Kagome seriously.

"Um, I don't know what to say," Mrs. Higurashi shocked,

"Give her a pen," Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a pen and when they brushed hands, it was some sort of a clash, Kagome saw who he really was underneath the human mask. When they pulled away his eyes pleading her not to say a word about what she saw, she gave him a little tiny nod telling him his secret was safe with her, for some reason she had an overwhelming feeling that was telling her to trust him.

"I need my lawyer to come and bear witness to the signature, it will only be a moment," Sesshomaru picking up his office phone and hitting a button,

"I need you to come to my office now," Sesshomaru ordered, he gently rested the phone back into the cradle.

"He'll be here shortly," Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Sesshomaru strongly, in walked Gakuto,

"Oh, hi Mrs. Higurashi, sorry we haven't been by lately, I think my wife kind of talked all our ears off about how she was so interested in the shrine, I think if she ever did anything it would be a history teacher, oh I think she has also been digging through some of our family's things, I think she would like to loan to you for the shrine if you have the room," Gakuto explained.

"Gakuto, I think you think too much, we just need you to witness the signing," Mr. Takahashi strongly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Takahashi, of course," Gakuto taking a seat and watching Mrs. Higurashi sign the paperwork, he signed on the witness line.

"Thank you Gakuto, but we really don't have the space, my father has a lot of old things that aren't even organized, I've tried to talk to him into organizing his things but he wont, I was thinking since now I will actually have some money, I could get someone to build some shelves and get someone to help him place the pieces out for viewing, maybe when we get some things organized, I know my father would be interested in anything your family has that has been passed down," Mrs. Higurashi seriously.

"I could help you with the shelves and I am great at organizing so I could help with both and I love history, with the way my wife is I have to love it," Gakuto laughed.

"Can you take Mrs. Higurashi and her daughter and have the paperwork done for Mrs. Higurashi's company car, thank you, oh, and bring them back to pick the car back up, then Mrs. Higurashi we will see you tomorrow morning, you will be able to drop your children off at school safely," Sesshomaru standing,

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi, thank you so much," Mrs. Higurashi shaking his hand.

"Its not a problem," Mr. Takahashi shaking her hand. Kagome stood, she reached out for his hand,

"Thank you…whoever you are, thank you," Kagome whispered. Mr. Takahashi shook her hand,

"You may find out soon, I will not harm you or your family, I am trying to protect you, and you are welcome," Mr. Takahashi nodded. Kagome nodded,

"It was nice to see you again," Kagome seriously.

"Don't be a stranger, Kagome," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Likewise, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome hanging onto the doorframe, he gave her a smirk and made eye contact,

"Take care Kagome," Sesshomaru seriously.

"Always," Kagome leaving, Mr. Takahashi shut his door and breathed easily again,

_~This woman now knows I am not who I appear, should I tell her who or what I am, or do I only reveal my true being only when necessary?~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

_~If you wait too long she might try to end her life, you can't keep her from going into that well house, at least if you tell her that the journals are real journeys that she took, and then give her the last journal to read, then she will know why you are trying to protect her.~ _his beast explained.

_~She will never believe me, why would she trust me?~ _Sesshomaru thought,

_~Well she knows that you aren't who you appear to be and she shook your hand and actually agreed to keep your secret, maybe you should wait for a few days and see how long she keeps her mouth shut.~ _Sesshomaru's beast explained.

_~Yeah, and keep babysitting her till she dies.~ _Sesshomaru explained,

_~Just till she reaches past the age where she died in the past, you know you could be her friend again.~ _his beast suggested.

_~She doesn't know me, since she does not have any memory of me there is no reason to get that close to her again, I will took after her and protect, till she turns 23 years old, that is a year after she died in Feudal Japan Era, no more, no less.~ _Sesshomaru huffed.


	7. Missing Pieces Fall

**Two weeks later**

Mrs. Higurashi was doing great at Mr. Takahashi's office, Sesshomaru loved her fast work, even her coffee making skills. Rin was always at Mrs. Higurashi's house watching over Gramps and helping with cooking and cleaning even though Mrs. Higurashi had explained she didn't have to do the cleaning, but she insisted. Kagome had asked her Gramps about the thing she swore she saw, he explained how she couldn't have seen what she saw because she had described a demon. She didn't know what it meant but she asked another question,

"I felt him, I felt something like darkness, how could I feel that?" Kagome confused,

"You are a miko, you come from a long line of mikos and what you felt was a demon's yokai or aura if you had felt a strong powerful crackle when you touched him it means that you will be hurt," her grandpa explained. She knew it was a slip up that they even touched, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, he might be a demon but he wasn't going to hurt them, something was wrong with this demon, like he was a proud, high status, demon and something happened, something bad happened to change this demon, to actually bring him to his knees. Kagome thought of what it could be, then remembered that he had lost a friend.

_~That friend must have been his only friend or may have been a lover.~ _Kagome thought, she couldn't do it anymore, she was always being pulled to that damn well, but every time she was stopped by everyone, it got to the point that it was eating her alive, so she did the only thing she could think of. Rin was at the house, outside the house and in one of the buildings, Gramps was treating Rin to a look at all his prized possessions of history, Kagome was supposed to be in her room studying, she was in her room but she wasn't studying, she was in her bathroom, in the tub bleeding from both wrists, deep cuts, when Rin stepped out of the building her eyes watered. She called 911 and ran with her human speed up to Kagome's room she found her in the bathroom almost unconscious, Rin called Sesshomaru,

"It's Kagome, I've called 911 but she's almost dead, you need to get here now," Rin crying. Sesshomaru opened his office window after locking the door, he turned into his orb and raced off, he got to the house within minutes. He wasted no time in getting her up in his arms and orbing to the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Sesshomaru put his ring back on, in order to mask his identity and ran into the hospital.

"I need help, her name is Kagome Higurashi, she's 15 years old, she's bleeding to death," Sesshomaru seriously. The team of doctors and nurses had her in the ER in no time, Sesshomaru left the hospital and snuck back into his office. He unlocked the door and made his way next door to Mrs. Higurashi, he knocked first,

"Come in," Mrs. Higurashi announced.

"Mrs. Higurashi, come with me," Sesshomaru grabbing her by the wrist,

"Wait, what's going on?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Your daughter is in the hospital," Sesshomaru explained lowly,

"Oh my god," Mrs. Higurashi grabbing her purse.

"I'll get the driver, I don't want us driving in a state mind like this," Sesshomaru flipping his cell phone out.

"Hey meet us out front with the car, it's Kagome, she's in the hospital," Sesshomaru slapping his phone shut and getting on the elevator with Mrs. Higurashi.

"What happened to her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"My daughter found her in her bathtub, she cut her wrists, do you have any idea why your daughter would do something like this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, she keeps saying there is something missing from her life and she thinks she's met you before, she seems as if she has been depressed because she doesn't know what is missing from her life, oh god, I hope she is alright," her mother trying not to make a scene as they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby and out to the car. Sesshomaru got the door for Mrs. Higurashi and she quickly got in, he got in behind her and shut the door. Mrs. Higurashi snapped her seat beat across her and down,

"Gakuto, turn your hazard lights on, try and hurry things along," Sesshomaru explained to Shippo. Shippo took off with hazard lights on,

"Gakuto, I thought he was your lawyer? He can't be your driver as well, what's going on?" Mrs. Higurashi confused,

"Your daughter, she is missing a piece of her life, I know your daughter, and my driver knows your daughter, she has met me before, before we all met her on the shrine," Sesshomaru explained.

"That's impossible, how?" Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"She received journals from her father, those journals were real journeys she took with her friends and eventually with me, she was killed in the past, she was able to come 500 years into the past, the Feudal Era to put into terms you can understand, I am a demon, my driver, and his family, are all demons, I can prove to you when she is removed from the hospital, your father is right to keep her and her brother away from that old well on the shrine," Sesshomaru explained.

"I don't understand, how can a simple well transport her to the past?" Mrs. Higurashi confused,

"She is a miko, the Shikon No Tama priestess to be exact, I am trying to protect her since I couldn't in the past, if she goes into that well, she will break the jewel and die in battling a hanyou to get the jewel shards back, that's why she thinks she needs to be in a different time," Sesshomaru explained. Mrs. Higurashi nodded,

"My driver, he was adopted by Kagome, he is her son, a kitsune to be exact," Sesshomaru explained,

"And who are you to her?" Mrs. Kagome asked, Sesshomaru knew that look she was giving him,

"I am just an ally or as your daughter has claimed a friend, she is this Sesshomaru's only friend other than his daughter," Sesshomaru explained lowly.

"My father! What about my father, someone has to be there with him and Sota," Mrs. Higurashi still crying,

"They are fine, my daughter with them," Sesshomaru patting her hand, he still hadn't gotten any better with comforting someone,

"She isn't going to die," Sesshomaru strongly.

"So it wasn't that bad?" Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"That's not what I said, my daughter called me and when I got to the shrine she was almost unconscious, but I didn't not survive the past just to come and watch your daughter die for the second time, you can not tell her about me, she is to find out on her own," Sesshomaru explained, Mrs. Higurashi nodded,

"I still don't know if I believe it or not," Mrs. Higurashi laughed a little.

* * *

**At the hospital with Kagome's Mother **

Sesshomaru helped Mrs. Higurashi out of the car,

"Go park the car and you can come in," Sesshomaru explained. Shippo parked the car as Sesshomaru helped Mrs. Higurashi into the hospital.

"This is Mrs. Higurashi, mother to Kagome Higurashi, she would like to know information on her daughter, Sesshomaru seriously,

"She isn't out of the ER yet," the nurse seriously,

"Then I am sure you can go back and get some information about she is doing," Sesshomaru a little harshly.

"Yes sir," the nurse softly, Sesshomaru helped Mrs. Higurashi over to the waiting room,

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi," Mrs. Higurashi holding his hand,

"Hospital personnel take their own sweet time giving information out to family when it is an emergany," Sesshomaru pulling his hand away and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I imagine its like the time in the past, when you lost her before?" Mrs. Higurashi leaning against him,

"Inuyasha, my brother, he was the one who promised to protect her, but his former lover came back to earth and he was trying to protect her instead, I tried to look after her, and I didn't know what she meant to me till the day I lost her, but I tried to bring her back with my sword, but it didn't work, I will not lose her again," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Did you fall in love with her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"I don't know what it is, she has been with me every passing day in the past, I have missed her, and her death made me feel guilty that I couldn't do anything for her, your daughter was a very caring person to all of us in the past, she has saved my daughter many of times, she is a friend to all of us," Sesshomaru explained. Mrs. Higurashi smiled,

"Thank you for trying to protect her," Mrs. Higurashi patting his free hand,

"It's a need to protect her, she has done so much for us in the past, its time for us to return the love and care she shown us," Sesshomaru explained, he saw the doctor coming out, he straighten up,

"We lost her on the table but we were able to get her back, however, she is in a coma, it's what happens when someone loses almost all their blood in their body, we are doing a blood transfusion right now, you can see her is you like," the doctor eyeing Sesshomaru.

"Thank you doctor," Mrs. Higurashi crying again, she put her hand to her mouth, Sesshomaru got her up, and helped her to the room.


	8. New Old Friends

**In Kagome's Room**

Sesshomaru walked in behind Mrs. Higurashi, his heart was about to jump out of his chest, he was scared he had somehow changed the outcome of her life, by not letting her go through the well that led her to her early death.

_~You can't give up on her yet, she's still alive, maybe now would be a good time to tell her.~ _his beast explained.

_~She almost killed herself and I am to blame once more.~ _Sesshomaru thought.

_~You were never to blame for the first time.~ _his beast seriously. Sesshomaru stood beside Mrs. Higurashi,

"Oh honey, why did you do this?" Mrs. Higurashi holding her daughter's hand, Kagome had a breathing tube down her throat and hooked up to machines with a bag of blood hanging beside an IV drip.

"How long do you think it will take for my daughter to regain consciousness?" her mother asked him, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome,

"Its tough to say Mrs. Higurashi, I am not a doctor, I am sure she'll be fine in about a week," Sesshomaru surprising himself with his words.

"I don't mean to keep you from your work, you can leave me here and just send your driver back," Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"I rather stay, at least for a little while, though I find it at times like these it is best to keep busy and still get your rest, there is nothing we can do for her now, the doctors have already fixed her the best they can, do not forget you have other loved ones who count on you to support them also," Sesshomaru explained,

"Can't you just swing your sword and make her all better?" her mother asked.

"It does not work that way, the person has to die first, and it is a one time thing, I don't even know if it works in this era," Sesshomaru explained, her mother held Kagome's hand that wasn't hooked up to her IV.

"I am sorry Mrs. Higurashi, I couldn't protect her from herself, maybe if I had let her go into the well she wouldn't have done this," Sesshomaru explained,

"No, you were doing the right thing, if she doesn't go to this Feudal Era, she wont ever die there," her mother explained as she grabbed his hand.

"We may not have that option, if she doesn't believe me when I tell who I am and what happens to her in that past, I may have to show her, she may have to go through it all over again," Sesshomaru explained,

"No, she can't," her mother explained,

"I will go with her, I will protect her this time, even if it means my own life," Sesshomaru determined. Mrs. Higurashi stared at him,

"You care that much for my daughter," Mrs. Higurashi stunned,

"Yes, I do, she has given up so much and has gotten her heart broken over my stupid half brother and she deserves to live her life to the fullest," Sesshomaru strongly. Mrs. Higurashi hugged him tightly, he was stunned and patted her on the back,

"Please, I hope that both of you will come back, for her sake," Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Listen, I do not expect you to come to work for the rest of this week, but if I may, Kagome would not forgive me if I let her mother get sick from watching over her while she rest, so you will come back the following Monday, is there anything I can get for you?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Of course, but no, I am fine for now," Mrs. Higurashi trying to smile,

"If you like I can have Gakuto get you some dinner," Sesshomaru explained.

"I'll be going home for dinner but thank you," Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"I am going to step out for a minute, I'll be back," Sesshomaru leaving her side. He walked out to the waiting room to find Shippo,

"How is she, is she going to be okay?" Shippo freaking out.

"She's in a coma, I think she'll be alright by the weekend," Sesshomaru stepping outside. He flipped the phone out and called Rin,

"Daddy, is she okay?" Rin crying,

"Calm down, Kagome will be fine, she's in a coma but the doctors are giving her blood, she'll be alright by the weekend, I need you to make Mrs. Higurashi some dinner, preferably her favorite dish tonight and make sure she eats," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Of course daddy, I am going to stay with her tonight, just to help her through this," Rin trying to calm down,

"Alright I'll tell Shippo," Sesshomaru closing the phone,

"Rin, wont be home tonight, she's going to stay with Kagome's mother," Sesshomaru explained.

"Alright, what are you doing? I mean with Kagome like this, I imagine you will probably tear the house down," Shippo explained,

"Yeah, I do not know yet, maybe drink, though its never worked in the past," Sesshomaru sitting on the bench.

"You know I'm here Lord Sesshomaru," Shippo softly,

"I know, come," Sesshomaru standing up and walking into the hospital. Shippo walked into the room where Kagome laid.

"Oh god, mama," Shippo crying, Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to see Gakuto crying over Kagome,

"So you are her son?" Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"Yes mam, my name is Shippo," Gakuto crying,

"Mrs. Higurashi, my daughter is fixing you dinner and she explained that she was going to stay with you tonight," Sesshomaru strongly.

"She is sweet but I don't need a babysitter," Mrs. Higurashi smiling a little,

"I believe she just wants to comfort you and be a friend to you in this time of need, let her be there for you, she considered Kagome her mother as well," Sesshomaru putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I could use a friend, I think I am ready to go home now," Mrs. Higurashi explained, she gently patted her daughter's hand and kissed Kagome's forehead,

"Come back to me sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi whispered, they all left the hospital.


	9. Kagome wakes and secrets revealed

**The Past Four Days**

Sesshomaru drank the first night and winded up at the hospital in Kagome's room, the next night he drank himself to sleep in his home. The third night he drank and fell asleep but he woke up from nightmares of the day he lost Kagome, and tore his whole room to shreds. The fourth night Kagome still had not woke up, Sesshomaru went to the hospital and sat with her all night, he had fallen asleep before midnight, since he hadn't been sleeping lately and he was tired emotionally and physically. Shortly after midnight Kagome started waking up, Sesshomaru had his hand on top of her hand and his head laying on the side of the bed. When her hand started moving he slowly woke up, she looked around and felt the breathing tube down her throat, she gave him a wide eyed look, he called the nurse's station,

"Ms. Higurashi is awake, she wants the breathing tube out now," Sesshomaru strongly.

"We'll be right there," the nurse's voice coming through the speaker,

"Calm down Kagome, the nurse and doctor are on their way in," Sesshomaru softly, Kagome blinked and calmed down.

"You have been out for four days," Sesshomaru strongly, as he stood at the end of her bed,

"Good to see you are awake Ms. Higurashi, lets get this tube out hm," the doctor gently and carefully removing the tube. Kagome rolled a little and coughed,

"Now, Ms. Higurashi, even though the tube is gone we are still going to have a breathing tube in your nose, just to make things easier on you, would you like some water?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please," Kagome whispered, the doctor nodded for the nurse to go out and get the water,

"Kagome, you were brought into this hospital by Mr. Takahashi, you have him to thank for your life, had your family waited for an ambulance you would not be here now, are you experiencing any depression recently?" the doctor asked.

"I have just had a hard time lately, that's all, I don't need any meds, I wont do it again," Kagome seriously,

"Well, before I can release you, you will have to agree to see a …" the doctor being interrupted,

"I don't need to see any head doctor," Kagome's voice straining to scream.

"Now, now, Ms. Higurashi, your throat is going to be a little raw from the tube being in there, its either the meds or the head doctor as you like to call it," the doctor walking away as the nurse came in with some water. The nurse raised Kagome's bed to where she was sitting up so she was sitting up,

"How are you feeling?" the nurse checking Kagome out,

"Tired, groggy a little sore, my head is spinning a little," Kagome whispered.

"It's because I raised the bed, just take a moment and breathe, I'm going to check with the doctor to see if you need anymore blood," the nurse explained, she sat the cup of water down by Kagome's bed, then left.

"You're a full blooded demon," Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and breathed through the nose piece.

"Yes," Sesshomaru coming over to her bedside.

"I felt you," Kagome explained,

"You felt my aura, I imagine you know you're a miko?" Sesshomaru stated.

"Gramps told me, I imagine you saved me with your demonic speed," Kagome stated,

"You would be correct," Sesshomaru explained.

"Thank you for saving my life I guess," Kagome whispered as she licked her lips. Sesshomaru picked up the cup and lifted it up to her parched lips, she drank the water. The nurse came back in with another bag of blood and changed it out,

"Alright, I want you to rest and Mr. Takahashi, you need to make sure she drinks all that water," the nurse explained, she walked out.

"So can I see who you really are?" Kagome asked.

"Are you sure you can handle the true me?" Sesshomaru smirked,

"It's the least you can do since I am willing to believe you," Kagome softly,

"Very well," Sesshomaru thinking,

"Well?" Kagome waiting,

"Well, I will show you who I am but you have to give me your word that you will talk to me about why you tried to kill yourself," Sesshomaru explained.

"Why would I tell you?" Kagome narrowing her eyes,

"Because I may help you find the pieces you are missing from your life," Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome stared at him,

"I can give your doctor proof that you are seeing a head doctor as you like to call them," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Alright, I give you my word that I will talk to you about what's going on," Kagome rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru removed his ring, Kagome's eyes furrowed,

"You seem familiar, why do I think I have seen you before?" Kagome asked.

"I think I will start off slowly, I am Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru giving her his name to see if she would recognize his name,

"You're the demon in the books," Kagome seriously,

"I am, I am the one who wrote those journals," Sesshomaru seriously, he put the ring back on,

"You mean you survived through centuries?" Kagome having a hard time believing all of it.

"Yes, I brought you the last journal that you didn't have, I have kept it all this time with me, there is one last journal before I tell you the truth of the journals, right now you will rest, you will start seeing me as your head doctor once a week and you will start telling me what you are so depressed about, for now you will sleep and rest," Sesshomaru giving her more water. Kagome laid back,

"I guess you find it stupid of me trying to kill myself, huh?" Kagome asked,

"You are just lost in your life, my friend that died, she tried the same thing but she, she did it for a stupid reason," Sesshomaru strongly as he gave her the last journal.

"Why did she do it for?" Kagome asked,

"Because she was in love with my brother, she found him and his first love, making physical contact and I found her in my lands bleeding from the wrists, I took her in and fixed her up, now she was stupid for trying to give up her life for some bastard who treated her without respect, but she was very loyal to him, she didn't care that he was a half breed, she loved him the way he was," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome yawned,

"I think I read about that in the books, Lord Sesshomaru, please stay with me, I don't like hospitals," Kagome trying to fall asleep on him,

"You need to finish your water," Sesshomaru explained as he helped her drink the rest of it.

"Thank you, please stay," Kagome grabbing his wrist.

"Alright, I'll call your mother in the morning, do you want me to lower your head?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm good thanks," Kagome giving him a small smile and falling asleep soon after.


End file.
